Secret Trainer
by PistachioLuver
Summary: When Cato tries to get away from this crazy girl, he ends up hiding in the mountains, soon finding this mysterious girl whos been living up there for years. Her raw power to kill astonishes him. He wants her to teach him. And in her predicament, she can't say no.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Trainer

District 2, Masonry. Rocky mountains are in the background, growing higher and higher into the dull grey/blue skies, blocking most of the sunlight from shining down. Winter was just beginning, making the air crisp.

Cato let the warm water burn his golden muscles for just a minute more before he turned off the shower in the training center. He stepped out onto the cold tile, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Don't cover up," Holly purred as she leaned against the door frame of the boys shower room.

Cato wasn't shocked. He just rolled his eyes as he reached over and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on.

"What do you want?" He said in a bored tone. He didn't like her. She was an amateur fighter with a big temper. She was always trying to get with Cato. She believed sense they trained so hard they should at least have a little fun. And yes she wasn't completely ugly, she was actually quite cute, Cato just didn't like her. Even though they both believed they were the best, Cato was actually the best while she was far from it. She always picked fights for no reason, she didn't take training as seriously and she was a slut.

"I just wanted to you know… help dry you off," She said as she got closer to him, touching his arm. Cato immediately grabbed her palm, twisting her wrist and pressing her against the wall.

"Not now Holly. Not ever," He growled before letting her go and walking out the bathroom. He swung by his locker, grabbing his big grey sweatshirt, slipping it on and slamming the locker door shut. Hard. Holly stood right behind the door, smiling.

"But why not?" She whined.

"Because your annoying," Cato said before putting his hood up and jogging out the building.

And he ran, running at a pace that would have hurt others peoples muscles, but not his. He constantly pushed himself to do better. He ran up the street, passing by the stone made buildings filled with Trainers, people that constantly rewatched the Hunger Games from previous years and watched there moves that made my crowds go crazy. They studied the best killing moves, anyway to kill someone. Then once they found the best they offered there services to others, teaching others those killer moves.

Cato breathed, his breath creating a fog in front of his face, but that's when he heard the heavy breath and footsteps somewhere behind him. Holly. He rolled his eyes before making a sharp turn, turning into the mountains. The floor started to steeper. Good. Eventually the altitude would be too hard for Holly and she would have to leave him alone!

He ran faster and faster, hearing her breath slowly start to fade. He slowed his run to a pace and turned around to check but something grabbed his foot, making him fall backgrounds. He quickly rolled onto his chest, about to jump up on his feet but sharp fingers dug into his ankle before it began pulling him back behind a huge boulder. He was about to argue and yell but a small hand covered his mouth. He bit down on the porcelain skin before pushing the body away and about to run. But that was before he saw the huge Snow Leopard prowling in small circles as it had a stare down with Holly.

Holly held her breath, slowly backing up. Cato quickly hid again behind the rock, now seeing who had grabbed him. It was just a girl. Maybe a girl about a year younger than him. She had pitch black hair that was tyed tightly back, her skin was smooth, perfect of any scars or acne. Small brown freckles delicately drizzled over her cheeks and sharp nose.

She was beautiful.

Her mysterious dark green eyes locked with his foggy blue eyes. She put a finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet as she moved around him and started to creep up on the Snow Leopard. She had a delicate body, she was around 5'5, still small compared to Cato. She had curves that you could make out under her sweatpants and black v-neck. Her Navy blue hoodie was a little to big for her but she didn't seem to mind. She was right behind the Snow Leapard. Cato thought she was crazy to come that close to a Leapard, but then he thought she was insane when he watched her pounce on the Leapard.

Holly immediately ran for it.

"Coward," Cato huffed before peering around corner to watch this girl wrestle with the animal.

She swiftly straddled the animal on its back before she poked the animal in the eyes, the blood staining her fingers. The animal cried out. The girl snuck her hands under it's shaggy fur before grabbing it's veins and twisting its head.

There was a sharp crack and a last whimper from the animal as it fell to the cold dirt ground. Dead. The girl climbed off the animal, grabbing its head before beginning to drag it towards Cato. He just stared at her shocked. Yes, if he wanted to he could have killed a beast with his bare hands, but he'd never really tried. He'd never even seen anyone else try! All he'd ever known is killing humans, humans that were 1/3 the size of that Snow Leopard.

The girl dragged it passed Cato, going closer and closer to the mountain walls. She turned behind a huge boulder that took her out of Catos sight. There was a wooden crack. Cato got up and ran behind the boulder to see what she was doing. She had kicked in a wooden door and dragged the beast into a softly lit hole. He slowly approached it, as he got closer and closer he could see the walls of the tiny living room inside the mountain.

"Hey! Did I say you could come in?" The girl snapped as she picked up the leopard and smacked it down on her dining table.

"Uh no. But i think I can come in," He winked. He didn't know what came over him. He just found her raw ability to kill so attractive. It wasn't what the training academy taught, making all the moves predictable and robotic. Hers where just… unpredictable.

She smiled before slipping out a tiny silver dagger and throwing it. It landed in the wall behind him, right between his legs. He silently took a breath, glad it actually hadn't hit him. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out the wall.

"Knife thrower?" he smirked before throwing it back at her.

She didn't flinch. She lifted her hand and casually caught it before placing it on the table.

"What made you guess?" She said, trying to hid her laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked wanting to know what she was laughing at.

"The fact you think you can throw knives," She teased before going to her small cracked sink and turning it on.

"Maybe you should teach me then…" He said smoothly.

"Ah, no," She said before scrubbing her hands.

"Well I don't think you have a choice. I mean do you live up here? District 2 would be pretty happy to find you, then they could put you in the Games, make you kill for them. Maybe not even just in the Games. They could use you. If you refuse they'd think you a traitor of some sort. Make you an Avox," He continued talking, just wanting her to say yes to training him.

She nodded, smiling. She turned off the sink and grabbed her cloth, drying her hands as she turned around to face him.

"Blackmailing me? See your up in the mountains, no one would find you if I just killed you right now," She tried scaring him. She laughed. "But um, okay. I'll train you. But if you tell anyone about me and my cave. I will cut your balls off,"

"Well I'd rather you-,"

"Rule 1. No sexual jokes." Clove said as she saw Cato smirk. She sighed, he was adorably cute but he would be a challenge. She had to train him or else he would tell authorities on her. Then they would find her and know who she was. No. Not now. Her dad had done too much to try to protect her.

"Any other rules?" Cato asked, playfulness on his face. Finally he had found a girl… not like Holly. And he liked that.

"There are many, but for now we can keep it simple. I'll go over them tomorrow when you come back. Make it noon no later. Today, I got to start cooking my dinner," She said before picking up knife and looking down at Leopard. Cato didn't move. He just watched her.

"That's your cue to leave," Clove said.

Cato smiled. "Okay. But can I at least get your name?"

She sighed, thinking there was no danger in giving out her real name. She nodded and looked up at him.

"It's Clove."

* * *

*New story! It's a little different for me sense i always write my stories always in the Games. Next chapter defiantly more Clato. If you DONT LIKE IT DONT COMMENT!That Irks me. If you do like it though, do comment :) haha. My inspiration for this movie is Hanna so if you liked that movie you might like this story. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed it a little, sorry! But i have some new ideas for this im excited about.**

* * *

The next day Cato jogged up the mountain, tiny Goosebumps rising under his hoodie as the cold air gently whipped around him, small snowflakes falling and starting to stick to his thick eyelashes. He ignored the cold and continued his pace, coming in view of the boulder that he knew covered his view of the door to Cloves hidden house.

Before Cato took another step, he heard a chomping sound before he heard a low grunt above him. He lifted his head before seeing Clove crashing down on his, smushing him to the floor and causing them to tumble down a hill. She stopped them with her boot while she put her forearm into his throat.

"Always be on the lookout."

"Is that a rule?" Cato struggled to say.

"I guess you could say. We'll make that rule number 1."

"But I thought rule number 1 was no sexual jokes?" Cato smirked before he reached up, gripping her thigh and flipping her on her back, his body now covering hers, his hand still on her thigh, sliding down. "I guess not," He smiled.

Clove couldn't help but laugh at his foolishness. Cato followed her eyes down to see a knife she had under his jacket, pulling the blade through his shirt, cutting the fabric. She plunged the knife in the ground beside her before putting her knees on Catos stomach, pushing him off and rolling on top of him, her knees sliding to pin his arms down. He smacked the base of her spine with his knee, kicking her off before scrambling to get up, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and smacking her down to the floor that was now covered in a thin layer of snow. Her black hair fell out of its messy bun widely around her. Her green eyes dazzling as all the snowflakes fell around and landing on her perfect silk black hair.

Cato just stared at her, ignoring the drop in temperate, seeing his breath clearly in front of him, his hands bright red and aching, dry.

"Did you freeze in this weather?" she said.

He looked down to see her shirt revealing the top of her chest, the delicate curve of her collarbone. He let go. He composed himself. "I just wanted you to think about how I won,"

The soft snowflakes had turned into hard hail as they continued practicing. Clove and Cato were both tough, strong, determined people, wanting to keep practicing even in tough weather but soon it became so bad they couldn't walk without slipping and crashing into rocks, they couldn't see anything in front of them, they couldn't fight without slipping back and smacking the ground, making the air come out of their lungs.

Cato picked up Clove, his foot slipping and slamming her into a jagged part of the mountain side, a piece of it breaking off into her shoulder. But she didn't flinch, instead she head butted Cato, kneeing him in the stomach. He released her. Cato went to throw a punch but she ducked, making him scrap his knuckles. They both began getting beaten up and battered, random parts of them bloody. Clove had seen Cato becoming pale and knew Cato would never say anything about being cold. Clove called it quits.

"Cato go home. You're not learning anything besides how to fall on your ass," She yelled through the heavy snow storm.

"No!"

"Yes, go!" She yelled. They argued for a while but eventually he glared at her, caving in. He nodded before running off down the mountain, back to his large, warm mansion.

Clove dragged herself inside her house, immediately going into her bathroom. She took off her shirt over her shoulders, ignoring the pain. She turned around to see a huge rock in her shoulder, tearing more skin as she moved. She opened a cabnit and took out an extra towel, rolling it up and putting it in her mouth as she quickly took out the rock shards in her shoulder. The towel muffled her screams, almost making her choke, but she bared through it.

* * *

"Where were you in that storm son?" Cato's father asked as he saw him coming home.

"Just running, trying to prepare myself for the Hunger Games better sir." Cato lied.

"Well take it easy. They say the storm is suppose to be getting worse." His mother said kindly. She would have smiled, but people in District 2 are not taught how to smile. It was a shock that some were even taught to care.

* * *

The next day Cato got up bright and early like always. He took his quick shower and dressed in his regular work out clothes before jogging to the training center in the middle of District 2. He shook off the cold as he stripped his jacket and walked over to the other kids, waiting to be told what they were going to do today.

Cato focused, trained hard and did the best he could. But he'd never felt more happy then when they were all dismissed for the day. He was the first student out of there. Unfortunately he wasn't alone. Holly was right behind him. "Hey sexy, were you off to in a hurry?"

"None of your business." He said.

"You're going to see your mountain whore?" Holly asked seriously, jealously creeping up in her.

"She's not a whore. And if I was, I wouldn't tell you. Holly I don't like you." Cato said before continuing walking, without her.

Her ran up the stairs into his room, packing a small bag. He remembered Clove had that he slammed Clove into a rock, a piece breaking into her shoulder. He packed some gauze and some anti biotics. He usually wasn't this considerate with people, in fact he was thinking about leaving that pack he just a packed, but something possessed him and he grabbed the pack before leaving.

"Hey son, where are you going?" Catos father asked.

"Friends house to… train." Cato lied.

"What's with the pack?"

"Extra clothes. I'm thinking about spending the night." He said before leaving. He jogged up to the mountain. He wiped the snow from his eyes, knocking heavily on the door.

Clove just finished up heating her left over leopard when she heard the door. She slowly walked over there, looking through the peep hole to see it was a cold Cato. She opened the door and he didn't even ask to come in, and she didn't mind. She closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to train." He said. "Did I interrupt your dinner?"

"Yeah. Do you want some?" she said as she walked over to the table to continue to eat.

"Leopard isn't on my diet plan." Cato joked as he placed his pack on the table before walking up behind Clove. He moved her sweater over gently, to reveal her wound.

She smacked his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Calm down. Just trying to help." He said, moving her shirt again. He saw she had removed the rock shards, but her skin was damaged and was pulsing green and purple. He reached into his pack and took out the medicine, squeezing some into his hands. "This might hurt." He said before gently rubbing it on her wound. She gritted her teeth but let him continue.

He rubbed his hands slowly on her shoulder, massaging the medicine into her. She closed her eyes, the pain extremely hurtful. She almost growled as he began cleaning out the wound. Cato reached down and grabbed her hand, she at first smacked it away, but as the pain got worse she reached out for his hand and excepted his offer, squeezing his hand as he continued with the medicine.

When he finished, he went to wash his hands. He wasn't expecting Clove to say thank you, and she wasn't going to. Thank you's were a sign of needing help and she didn't need help. But secretly she did appreciate it. Her shoulder burned but was becoming numb, which was better than the pain.

They moved to the living room, doing some simple kick boxing moves. Even with her wound Clove was a warrior. There simple kick boxing moves got violent. She punched him across the face and he smiled. "Oh you're going to get it." He said before tackling her against the couch, knocking it over. Clove swung her leg, trying to kick him. He grabbed her leg as he got up, swinging her over to the door. She ran into the door, face first. Cato was behind her, shoving her against the door.

"Oh shit." Clove said as she saw out the peep hole.

"What?" Cato said, lighting his grip to see what she was talking about.

Clove turned around and punched him, taking him off guard and causing him to tumble over. "Never get distracted. That was a trick" She warned. " But I was talking about this weather." She said, peering through the peep hole. "Cato it's getting bad, you should go."

"Trying to kick me out? I got it covered. Told everybody I was spending the night at a friends house." He winked. "So where am I sleeping?"

"You think you can just stay here?"

"But I helped heal you." He gave a pouty face. "And I'm black mailing you." He reminded her.

Clove couldn't help but smile. "You're sleeping on the couch."


	3. Chapter 3

Cato and Clove stayed in the living room, at first fighting but soon just sitting on the couch talking about techniques. The fire roared loudly, warming them as they sat on the couch.  
"So, there is this fighting festival that talks about the Hunger Games and they sell weapons and teach some skills, and you can meet previous victors from our district. They rescheduled it till after the snow storm. I was wondering if-," "Are you asking me on a date?" Clove laughed at his cool Cato was trying to be.

"Well if you want to go, then yes it's a date." He smirked.

Clove chuckled as she pushed him away before getting up from the couch, "I'm going to my room. Goodnight." She said, taking off her shirt to reveal her porcelain skin, not really caring Cato was watching. She walked into her room, kicking the door closed behind her.

"You sleep shirtless?" Cato yelled.

"I'm taking a shower first!" She yelled back.

* * *

That next morning Clove woke up, her body trained to wake her up everyday at 7 a.m. It was something her dad had taught her when he was here, before he had to go on the run. She stretched, doing her morning stretches to loosen her muscles before she walked out to the living room, seeing Cato peacefully sleeping on the couch. He was so cute when he sleeps Clove said smiling, knowing exaclty how to disturb him. She ran over and jumped on him.

He immidiatly responded, sitting up and falling off the couch, scrambling as he pinned Clove down to the floor. She laughed. "Morning."

"Clove!" He growled before unpinning her and laying against the floor, closing his eyes. "This is my one day off, let me sleep!" he said, acting like an older brother.

"You're so cute." She said in a fake awe voice.

"Oh really?" He said lifting his head with a smirk.

"No." Clove laughed, smacking him with a pillow in the face. "Now come on, were eating breakfast and then training."

* * *

They were both dripping with sweat as Clove and Cato fought in front of the burning fire place. Cato had taken off his shirt and now only wore a tank top and plaid blue boxers.

"Keep your eyes open, are you getting tired princess?" Clove teased as he circled her before lunging, pushing her down on the couch, flipping the couch completely over on its other side. They rolled off, Clove gripping anything to steady herself but Cato caught her hand as it brushed his chest.

He smiled before climbing on top of her. But she pushed him, making them roll across the couch back towards the fireplace. He grabbed her wrist, twisting it before pushing her face first into the floor. She head butted him, quickly getting up and catching his head before it flew back in the fire. She breathed heavily, her chest almost in his face, there bodies extremely close and hot.

They stayed still, breathing heavily, there heartbeats in sync.

"Good job," she said before getting up, "We'll take a break. You desperatly need a shower." she said before walking over to the kitchen.

"Can i get some water." Cato said.

Clove nodded, totally forgetting her manners when people are over. It has been so long since she has had company.

Cato walked up and waiting for Clove to get him a cup of water. "Get it yourself." She smiled before moving so he could get to the sink to get some water.

Clove reached up to get some cereal, struggling to reach. She clenched her teeth, ignoring her shoulder pain. Cato noticed and reached up grabbing the cereal for her and handing it to her. She nodded at him, his piercing blue eyes captiviting hers. But then his eyes widened. "Clove your shoulder." he said.

She looked down to see blood seeping through her shirt.

"Come on, let's wash it out." Cato said, pulling her towards the only bathroom.

"Cato i can do it." She said he started the shower.

"Clove take off your shirt." He said, getting some towels for her.

"Cato i'll do it."

"Clove!"

She huffed and took off her shirt. Cato was a complete gentlemen, not looking at her body but focusing on helping stop the bleeding. He washed out the wound and applied some medicine before wrapping it up. The whole time Clove didn't say anything. Cato then turned off the shower and helped her out, sitting her down and retreiving her some clothes.

"Suprised you didn't grab me some shorts." Clove joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I looked, you didn't have any." Cato smiled as he helped dry Clove.

"Cato why are you... caring?" Clove asked.

"Becuase you're my fighting partner, and we stay together." He said.

"You've known me for 3 days."

"and i already respect you more then anybody i've ever known." he said seriously.

After Clove's wound was better they sat back in the living room, taking it easy for a while, Cato not wanting to injure her more.

"How did you get to become such a great fighter?" he asked.

Clove couldn't give him the real answer. The real answer require him to turn her in the Peacekeepers. The Capitol would take her, force her to do things just like they made her father do. It's not something really out of the ordinary. But it was inhuman and it had made her and her father sick enough to run away and hid in the mountains.

She shrugged, "Just being dedicated to training," she said as she opened the cereal and started chomping on the small little snacks. "Turn on the radio will you?"

And Cato did. The radio man talked about all the districts at first. Cato ignored that, looking around at the pictures on the fireplace mantle. There wasn't many. Just two. One of her as a baby holding a knife, a huge smile on her cute face. THe other picture was placed facing down. he lifted it up to see it was a man. he was handsome, had dark black hair and a sharp nose just like Clove, but Cato didn't ask. He set it back down and sat down, listening to the weather.

_Storm has taken over District 1,2, and 3! It is recommended for everybody to stay inside! Roads are slippery and the mountains are the worst, they have up to 8 inches of snow! Thank god nobody lives up there!_

"How are you going to get home?" Clove asked.

"Maybe it'll get better by tomorrow." Cato said. But that didn't comfort Clove, if he was gone to long, people would start to look for him. Then they'd find her. They'd take her, they'd torture her. She couldn't let this happen.

* * *

The storm didn't let up like Cato said. In fact it got worse. The snow was so thick it was impossible for Cato to walk home. He had been staying with Clove for almost 4 days and Clove was on edge. Clove constantly dropped hints for Cato to leave and he picked up on it.

"Clove do you want me to leave?"

"Yes thank you!" Clove said.

"Why... what did i do?"

* * *

Down in the District 2 town, the kids training wasn't cancelled. The snow down there was only around 5 inches. Holly had noticed Cato hadn't showed up and grew jealous. He was with that mountain whore. After that practice he went over to his house, asking if his parents had seen him.

"No last time he said he was going to be at a friends house, but hasn't returned." His dad said, getting concerned. His dad was head Peacekeeper and was one of the strictess police known in the district.

"I hate to snitch, but he's been lying to you. A while ago-," and so Holly told the story of the first time they went up in the mountain almost a week ago and how they met this girl.

"Describe her." Catos father said alert. It sounded like the story of the family, a man from District 2 who was the best victor of the Hunger games known in history. After he won the Capitol tested him, injucted drugs in him to inhance his killing skills and forced him to kill others for them. He immediatly refused so the Capitol placed a chip in him, making him have no choice.

But soon the man hated himself so much, he cut the chip out of himself and went into hiding. It was rumored he had a daughter who had enherited his killing, fighting, survival skills. District 2 police have been looking for them for the past 17 years now. If they found her, they could use her just like they used her father. And most importantly, she could lead them to him, and then they'd have two of the best killers in all of Panem.

"Long black hair, freckles. I don't remember." Holly shook her head.

"Remember harder dammit!" Catos dad yelled almost jumping out of his chair.

"I think green eyes. Thin."

"Good, keep thinking." He said before running over to a telephone to call all his police squad.

They were going to found her.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you afraid of?" Cato yelled back at Clove, who was persistent on kicking him out of her house.

"Like I have to tell you?" Clove yelled even louder, getting upset. He has been over at her house for to long.

"Yes!"

"No! I don't have to! You think you know me so well!" Her voice was getting strained, not use to yelling this much.  
"No I don't, but I do know that you've been stuck up in these mountains for so long you can't even realize what's happening."

"And what is happening?" Clove asked, her eyes burning with his.

"That you have feelings for me." Cato said as he closed the gap between them, his hand cupping her face as he kissed her passionately. She kissed back, angrily. Her hands roamed him as he pushed her through the living room, knocking over tables as he put her against the wall.

"I hate you for making me like you." Clove said against his lips.

"I know." Cato said as he ran his hands through her hair.

They wrecked the house just kissing, falling down onto the couch. She unzipped his pants, her hands tugging at his shirt. In the distance she heard slow crunching of snow, clicking and snapping of bullets being placed in there guns. She pulled away.

"What is it?" Cato asked.

There was a loud bang against the front door of the cave. Clove immediately jumped off the couch and felt for her gun strapped under one of the side tables. People were trying to break into her house. They constantly kept kicking the door, struggling against the four locks she had put up.

"You told on me?" Clove whispered over to Cato.

"What? No, what is going on?"

"You fucking told on told the Peacekeepers where I was and you led them here. I thought I could-," She stopped herself, ducking as the door busted open in a loud, red explosion.

"Hands up! It's Clear! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" All different kinds of commands were being yelled out. Clove got up from the couch, quickly aiming the gun and firing at as many peacekeepers as she could while she duck and rolled to her bedroom.

"Stop! Hey stop!" Cato yelled as he stood up, hands in the air.

"Son?" Catos dad said shocked.

"Dad what is going on?"

"Take him in as well." Catos dad commanded.

Two peacekeepers ran over to Cato, grabbing at his hands. Cato threw out his arms, punching one of them really good in the nose, the loud crack filling the air.

Clove picked up a nearby lamp and threw it over at a peacekeeper as she scrambled to get to her room, her fingers grabbing the door but a Peacekeeper grabbed her leg. She yelled and kicked but the Peacekeeper tasered her till she was unconscious.

"Where she would take them? Police station?"

"No this is bigger then us. Take them to the Capitol." Cato's dad commanded.

* * *

There was really only one type of transportation in Panem and that was by the silver sleek trains that went so fast you couldn't even feel it was moving. But this matter was so important they called in a helicopter. It was rare for some citizens to have Cars in Panem, and it was more rare for helicopters. Nobody but the Panem government had them, and they were under high end security so they could never be stolen or studied so others could make them.

They threw Cato and Cloves lifeless body into the helicopter, Cato's dad giving them the thumbs up to go. The driver nodded and took off. "Crew this Captian, clear the landing pad, we should be arriving in 5."

Clove's body regained feeling first. Her whole body prickling and her shoulder on fire. She used all her strength just to open her eyes a little to see where she was. The moment she pried her green eyes open, someone blind folded her before she could see anything.

"Someone very special want's to see you." A man whispered in her ear as he bond her hands and picked up her fragile body.

* * *

"What do you know?" A large man, even bigger then the 6'2 Cato, asked, his muscles bulging as he loudly cracked his knuckles.

"Know of what?" Cato asked, seriously confused and now agitated.

The man tilted back Cato's chair, covering his mouth with a soaked, dirty towel before nodding at another man to pour a bucket of hot water over his face. It burned his eyes and filled his throat, drowning him. When the towel was removed he quickly spit it out, gasping for air.

The whole time his dad watching.

"What do you know of Clover Nadine Setling?"

"What the fuck. Dad what is going on?"

"You were hiding Clover Nadine Setling, one of the most wanted people in Panem."

"What did she do?"

"Don't act like you don't know." The muscular man said.

"I don't!" Cato yelled.

"Cato just cooperate. You're already in a lot of trouble."

"For what, I don't understand!"

"Her father betrayed Panem, even after we enhanced his powers." the muscular man said.

"What does that have to do with her?"

"She has his powers to. Her and her father are the ultimate killing machines."

"Just make more."

"We can't. When her father Rike Setling went into hiding, he took all the information, the formulas, everything about the drug we used to enhance his powers with him. We believe his daughter can lead us to him."

"Then we can create an unstoppable army. No one will disobey Panem ever again. No one will be able to breath without my permission. You see I run a tight ship. I like District 1 and 2 and 4. They do everything I ask. But those other poor districts give me a problem you see. And I need to fix." President Snow said as he walked into the room. "What has he told you about the girl?"

"Absolutly nothing." The muscular man said annoyed.

"Son, if you withhold information, I'm going to have to kill you."

"I guess you'll have to, because I honestly know nothing."  
"What were you doing up in the mountains then huh?" President Snow asked.

"Having tea and cookies." Cato said before the muscular man tipped back his chair and stuffed his mouth with the towel, pouring more extrememly hot water over him.

President Snow walked out.

* * *

Clove's whole body shivered as they lifted her head from the freezing, ice cold water. She spit out the water before they turned her around to face President Snow. His hands were behind his back patiently, a creepy smile on his face.

"Well look who we caught. Are my people treating you kindly?"  
Clove didn't answer to his sarcasm, so Snow stopped the games.

"Where is your father."  
No answer.

"Where is your father?"

"You... will never know." Clove stuttered, closing her eyes and preparing herself for the cold water but instead they lifted her up and dragged her over to a chair, strapping wires all over her.

"You have one more chance before we start up this party?" President Snow smiled as someone handed him the control to the chair.

"He's up your ass." Clove laughed before Snow turned the dial and shocked her, her whole body vibrating and shaking, her head throbbing and fingers burning.

* * *

"Son, I have no problem killing you if it means protecting Panem." Cato's dad said.

"No, you just want to look good capturing her and finding her father. But you never will." Cato said as he broke out of his bonds, punching the muscular man and pushing him the ground, quickly stealing his gun. He then went over to his father, grabbing him by the collar. "Take me to her."

"Shoot me first." His dad said.

"Maybe later." Cato said before pushing his dad forward. His dad did lead him to another room where Clove was tied to a chair, her skin burnt and blood oozing from her. President Snow had left earlier, going to talk to his military. Cato knocked his dad in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, making him fall to the ground. He then ran over to Clove, yanking the bonds apart and helping her stand.

"Cato what are you doing here?"

"Saving you"

"After you told on me? I trusted you once, I'm not making that mistake again." She asked, finally able to stand up on her own.

"You can still trust me now, I never told anyone about you. Now do you have another stupid question or can we start an escape plan?" Cato asked.

Clove gritted her teeth,"Start to the top of this building, there is a helicopter for President Snow just in case of an emergency."

Cato listened to everything Clove said, making quick turns and shooting anybody he saw. An alarm was set off and all the exists and doors began to look. Cato shot at the door handles, breaking them off and continuing to the 88th floor. He kicked open the door, seeing a room with no other windows or doors.  
"Or so you think." Clove said, letting go off Cato and walking to the middle of the floor, stomping around before finding the hallow area. She knelt down and opened a trap door, invisible to the naked eye. They both jumped down to the small room, landing on the feet swiftly before looking around in the pitch dark. Clove wandered around blindly before hitting something metal. The helicopter.

They both jumped in, Clove flying and Cato on watch out. She immediately punched out the middle screen, knowing that was the tracker if this helicopter ever went missing. She then started the engines, the copter hovering a little over the ground before the Peacekeepers busted in, beginning to fire all types of weapons. Clove turned the helicopter, ducking the gun shots before busting through the large glass window to fly away.

* * *

"Do you have any family you can stay with?" Clove asked Cato.

"What? No i'm staying with you."

"No your not."

"Yes I am. Look don't start with me on this. I am staying with you. I didn't just get tortured and now am wanted dead for nothing. I did for you." he said. "So where are we going?"

"The ocean." Clove said as she flew over the large, glistening blue ocean. For miles and miles each way you couldn't any land. She reached over to the headset, switching the dial and changing the wires to radio before finding the station she was looking for. "Passcode. 159. Hey Chauncey, you guys still at base in mid pacific? Alright. Mind if I dock? Thanks my man. See you in 5."

"Secret code your one day going to teach me?" Cato smiled.

"I'll teach it to ya know. Passcode so they know if your a member. Base as in there submarine. Mid pacific as in where they are. Dock as in were going to land there. And in 5 as in 5 minutes."

"How are we going to land there, I don't see anything." Cato asked lost.

"That's because there underwater. Now when I say jump, jump, and follow me. On three." Clove said as she took of her headset.

Cato didn't ask any question. He only nodded. " I've always imagined my time at the ocean would be more romantic instead of me possibly dying."

"Coming from the guy who wanted to be in the Hunger Games. Manly." Clove teased, slightly still upset at him. "One, two..." she never had to say three because they both knew what to do.

They jumped.


End file.
